


All I Need

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Sharing, F/M, Smut, Violence, wing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abducted art appraiser Caroline Forbes' life is upended when she is forcibly turned into a vampire. Rescued from her captors, the complications only add up when she discovers just how involved her boyfriend is in the supernatural. And why she was chosen as bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

 

Caroline woke to a soft rustling. Body immediately tensing, it took a moment for her senses to register anything other than fear. Her throat burned with thirst, gums aching in a way that told her the nightmare was still real. When the bone-wrenching hurt didn't assault her, she cautiously lifted her lashes.

She was tucked into a bed with a single, luxurious black sheet draped over her new, temperature resistant body. And she was naked. Completely naked.

"There was no point in salvaging what you were wearing, love."

Her muscles locked up, every part of her immediately rejecting the truth of that voice. _Klaus_. Taking a lungful of air she didn't need anymore, Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. It smelled like him, what she knew as his smell when she'd been human, but more now; a touch of something new, something hot, threading through it.

She wasn't ready for this.

Another of those rustles and she felt him approach the bed. She wanted to reach for him and demand to be held, let loose this iron control she'd been forced into.

Caroline wanted to feel safe.

But she couldn't, could she? She ducked her head, and let her tangled curls hide her face. The horror of the last few days had been ground into her bones, traded Caroline-Art-Appraiser for Caroline-the-Monster, bait for a creature whose name was never been spoken, for fear they'd draw attention before they were ready. Her pleading, begging attempts to find out why - she was only human, nothing in this unknown game of horrors - met with stony silence.

Instead, as she'd hung by her wrists in her cell – wet ropes burning through her skin - she'd heard the horror stories of the winged-demon who slaughtered his enemies. She'd been forced to drink blood. A gift from one of this unknown hybrid's disavowed minions – then her head nearly wrenched from her body - only to wake voracious. A childhood friend between her teeth. And now she'd miraculously been rescued, and the man she'd been falling so hard for would see the monster she'd become.

He needed to leave - _she needed him to leave_.

There was sigh, and something settled next to her. Throat burning, she trembled at the sight of the blood bag; everything inside her rejecting what she was looking at, the knowledge - he knew, _oh God_ \- that was creeping into her denial.

"You need blood."

Her lips parted, veins crawling under her eyes, and she jerked away from the bag on reflex.

"Sweetheart, you transitioned before I found you. Starving yourself will not bring Elena back."

Caroline twisted, eyes dark - the monster on display - and froze.

Klaus - her Klaus - stood beside the bed. He was dressed in a simple pair of drawstring pants, cinched loosely on lean hips. The low light in the room left the ink she was so intimately familiar with in shadow, but the lines and planes of his face she knew. Those tousled curls, that faint quirking of his lips.

But behind him - curling upwards, darker than any shadow in the room - were _wings_. They absorbed the light, the length nearly brushing the floor and Caroline could only stare. Klaus pushed a curl from her face, eyes glittering.

"I'd open a vein for you love, but then we'd spend the rest of the afternoon having sex." He brushed his fingers delicately across the veins under her eyes. "And as badly as I want to reassure us both that you're alright - acquaint you to your new sensitivity - the shock on your face says they didn't tell you everything."

Caroline slowly sat up, one arm holding the silk sheet across her chest. Licking dry lips, she lifted her gaze to his face. "You have wings."

"Hmmm. My kind usually do, although there aren't as many of us anymore. At least on this plane of existence," He tapped her nose. "Blood or no answers."

She hesitated.

"Caroline," Klaus said gently, cupping her face. "I'm more than happy to prove how attractive I find the monster under your skin. I know you didn't ask for this. But there is no reason to be ashamed, love."

She pulled away from his touch, chin trembling. What he was asking, the burning in her throat, the memory of her kill under her fangs, it was too much. "I can't, I can't, I…"

Klaus slid onto the bed before she could move more than an inch away from him, arms banding around her. One hand tangled in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist to hold her against him. He pressed her face into his shoulder, and she dug her nails into his back.

"I'm a monster," she said against his chest, body shaking hard enough to rattle her teeth. "I killed people. I killed her."

"Shh, love." Klaus rocked her, his grip solid around her. "Shhh."

Caroline cried against his chest. Heaving sobs she hadn't allowed herself during captivity. He just held her, until all she'd left were hiccupping breaths. Breathing in the scent of his skin, she tried to force the monster back; push it away from the surface.

A sudden, unexpected texture against her back and a soft warmth blanketed her. Breath stuttering out, she slowly turned her head. The light was blocked by the dark feathers that cascaded around her, cradling her.

Trembling fingers slowly left his back, reached out to touch. His feathers were surprisingly smooth, somehow warm beneath her fingertips. He made no move to stop her, and a delicate humming noise vibrated between then; Caroline dropped her hand in embarrassment as her nipples unexpectedly tightened.

"You'll feel better if you eat." Klaus said roughly.

"Blood," Caroline whispered, leaning back against his chest. "They made me into a monster."

His hand smoothed her hair. "A vampire, sweetheart. The malady that runs in your veins doesn't make you a monster; you don't need fangs to be one. What you are is Caroline, regardless of the secrets you keep under your skin. What price is a little blood to have you here, with me?"

Caribe tilted her face, stared at this known-stranger who'd collected the scattered pieces of her heart weeks ago. Who'd she teased and loved; he liked wine and chocolate, the sound of her voice while she begged.

"Your eyes are glowing."

His arm shifted, wings parting to let the world back in and he placed the blood bag into her hands. "Eat, love. I promise - the men who took you, they'll regret it for an eternity."

She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. "You didn't kill them?"

She'd heard screams, but she'd seen nothing. Lying in a pool of her own blood, the only real memory of those last few moments with her captors were agony.

"That'd be a touch merciful, putting them out of my reach." Hot flecks of gold turned his eyes brilliant. " _Caroline_."

The blood was lush against her tongue, and she shuddered. Swallowed in greedy gulps, she finished the bag with a little hitching moan. It took a moment, but she was finally able to push her monster back under her skin. Hesitantly, she looked at Klaus.

"What are you?"

"A demon," he traced her lips, brought his thumb to his mouth to lick off the remaining blood. "Most refer to my kind as chaos, and that's nearly close enough."

Caroline shivered at the movement of his tongue, tried to ignore the sudden burn in her veins. "I was bait. For you?"

When they took her. Yanked her from the street, silenced her screams with their eyes and forced compliance with brutality. She shook a little at the memory, but forced it back. Not yet.

"Yes," he bared incisors sharper than even hers. "Would you like the story now? Shall I tell you how I flayed them open, left behind entrails and bone; the bargains that they made begging for life?"

Caroline should've been alarmed. Every part of her should've scrambled away from him, from the violence he described. Instead, it eased the tightness of her shoulders, soothed some unknown knot in her chest.

"I've been having sex with a chaos demon," She said instead, voice slightly strangled.

Klaus caught her hand, scrapped his teeth along the veins at her wrist. The sharp points of his fangs barely broke her skin; he licked at the tiny drops of blood like they were ambrosia. Caroline whimpered at the feeling, lungs suddenly tight in her chest.

"Hmmm, sex is such a paltry word for what I plan with you." He said lowly, lifting his lashes to show eyes that has bled to gold.

"Klaus." Caroline shook her head. "What… what is this? Why did they take me?"

"Because you're mine," Klaus flipped her hand over, brushed his lips across the skin available to him. "There were protections in place, but they were circumvented. That will not happen again."

Caroline worked really hard to keep her breathing even as he feathered light kisses between words. It wasn't working that well. But she couldn't quite manage to pull her arm away, either. As a distraction, it was working.

"What happened?"

"What usually happens when someone fails me? I ate him." He bit lightly at a knuckle. "The men who took you were part of a faction that's been hunting me - one of my brothers, Kol, wiped most of them out few centuries ago - but they're apparently still lingering.

"You're a half-demon," Caroline said slowly. "Can you be killed?"

He laughed against her palm, dimples flashing. "Full demon, love. It's the sort of thing you are or are not. The human connection is what lets me remain here. As for death, there are an assortment of theories, none have worked yet. To give mother credit, using the immortality spell to transform the others should've given them the best shot at taking me down."

He sucked the tip of her forefinger into his mouth, lick it. Caroline breathed heavily through parted lips and finally tugged her hand away. "Stop it."

His smile was unrepentant. "I missed you on my tongue."

She lifted her chin. "You hide your wings with the scroll tattoos on your back?"

"Yes."

"And you have a family?" Caroline frowned at him. "You told me you didn't have any living family?"

"Yes," he reached for her hand, ignored her growl and tangled their fingers. "My remaining family are technically dead, they're vampires, love."

She froze. "They are?"

His lips quirked. "My mother decided the best way to deal with the death of her husband and youngest son was to give the gift of immortality - vampirism; all vampires trace back to them."

"But I don't understand," Caroline whispered. "Your enemies - why did they do this? I'd still be bait as a human."

"They had you for six days, Caroline." Klaus' eyes glittered. "You've been vampire for almost four."

Caroline froze, fingers white knuckling around his. "My mom."

"She'll be here in the morning," He said quietly. "She's safe."

"I ate Elena." Caroline whispered, voice cracking. "I couldn't… I couldn't stop."

"No newly born vampire can, love." Klaus' eyes filled with iron, with temper as a darkness she'd never seen before clung to his wings. "A doppelgänger's blood fed to a demon is rumored to be poison."

Caroline stared at him, face pale. "But…"

"They'd driven a stake partly through your heart." His cheekbones sharpened, wings flattening against his spine. "A vampire can't survive that. If you'd still been human, saving you would've only required my blood. As a vampire, it required something a little more complicated."

"I don't understand."

"I know," Klaus shook his head. "Part of the ritual to save you included drinking your blood; they'd hoped to poison me with the doppelgänger blood remaining in your veins."

"What did you do?" Caroline asked, alarmed. "What else is crawling under my skin?"

"You're strong," Klaus said gently. "But death is no longer your escape, sweetheart. I can find you anywhere."

She shook her head, eyebrows bunched. "What did you do?"

His head canted, smiling just enough to show the tips of his fangs. "What do you know about bargaining with a devil, love?"

"What? You mean like 'one soul for piles of gold' type things?" Caroline fidgeted, hands bunching in the sheet at her breasts. "I'm not very religious."

"Oh, what I am has little to do with religion, love - that whole Evil vs. Good argument is boring, and not really my purvey. A devil's bargain however," Klaus smiled at her - dimples cutting deep, fangs on full display - and her heart jumped in her chest. "I wouldn't recommend one, as we're so very fond of our loopholes. But mere mortals are so desperate to make them. Particularly when you've buried your claws in their guts and you're walking them through how'll they'll die."

"You bargained with my captors?" Caroline said finally, mouth dry.

"Their souls are mine." His eyes glimmered, his expression predatory. "For a thousand years, they'll live an unending existence, subject to my will."

"Shouldn't… wouldn't that be coercion?" Caroline said slowly. "How does that work?"

He shrugged. "When a man is on his knees, begging for his life - swearing he'll do anything, just please, let him live - well, it'd be a shame to just waste that potential."

Klaus stroked the edges of her collarbone, the heat of him searing. "I carved it into their skin, marked them with their own bones. What their lives are worth, how much suffering I will wring from their existence."

"Is that what you want from me?" Caroline whispered. "A bargain?"

His lips curved, lashes lowering as he watched her from a darkening gaze. Her abdomen clenched, every part of her suddenly, acutely aware of her nakedness. "Oh no, love. For you, it's a promise. I've been drawing it on your skin, weaving my claim on your soul since the day you told me you were more interested in my art than the artist. Those weeks you held me on tenterhooks, refusing as much as coffee. Then later, with each touch, each gasping moan, each thrust inside you, I've taken a little more of you into my keeping. A bargain, love? From you, I want everything."

Lips parted, she stared at him in shock. "But… I don't… I didn't…"

His eyes gleamed. "You love me."

Caroline spluttered, reeling away from him, but Klaus held her close through their clasped hands. His gaze roamed her face, smile knowing. "Do you think I couldn't feel it? The way you breathed me in, the ease in which your soul clung to mine? Even a demon's promise needs hooks, little holds to dig in. Oh, you were finally tempted by my offers - the sex - but you're stubborn. It was frustrating, and so arousing, to have you so close, but unable to lure. How could I miss the moment that changed - a softening, curiosity; those are not a welcoming. That requires more."

"I was human!"

"You're mine," Klaus leaned close, eyes catching hers. She swallowed hard at the expression there. "You gave yourself to _me_."

"You apparently cheated," she growled back, chin tilted. "That doesn't count."

"A challenge love?"

"What?" Caroline said, alarmed. She untangled their hands, shaking her head. "No. No, no, _no_! This isn't a game."

"I accept."

Caroline grabbed at the sheet he tugged from her hands. His gaze swept her, fingers encircling one bare ankle. Casually, he tugged her across the sheets nearly into his lap.

"Klaus! That wasn't a challenge!"

The feel of his mouth on her breast, and her protest died in her throat. Her hands threaded through his hair, clutched at his curls and she moaned helplessly at his tongue swirled along her nipple. His mouth was a hot, insistent pull against her breast, and the hand not supporting her back, massaged the other firmly; calloused, knowing fingertips tugged and rolled her tight nipple. Caroline panted heavily, rocking into his lap; the curve of his wings arched over his shoulders to brush against her bare skin.

"I could lick you out," Klaus growled as he lifted his head. "Slide my tongue along the slick parts of you until you scream."

Caroline shuddered, lashes fluttering as his fingers brushed across her folds, already embarrassingly wet. "I'd die."

He kissed her chin, the corner of her mouth as he pushed a finger inside her. "Oh love, you already have."

She pressed her face against his neck, body rocking to the movement of his fingers, keening lowly in her throat.

"So wet for me already." Klaus slid his free hand up her spine, callouses dragging along each vertebrae. "Death will be good for you love, I'll ensure it."

He took his time, thumb an irregular pressure against her clit. She ground her hips down, and he pressed his lips to her ear. "Need something, sweetheart?"

She bit his shoulder in frustration. The unexpected taste of his blood filled her mouth; fangs sliding free to dig in hard. He moaned, and her orgasm was sudden and fierce. It washed through her in a wave, her hips grinding onto his hand as he stroked her through the aftershocks. She glided back into her skin; Klaus holding her easily, cradling her scalp as she slowly licked his shoulder clean.

"Look at those little fangs of yours," he breathed, laying her back. Caroline opened dazed eyes and the want on his face shook her as he stroked her lip with his thumb, eyes filled with greed.

"What was that?" She finally managed, body loose limbed, every part of her suffused with heat and need. Watched as he kicked off his pants.

Klaus lifted the hand damp with her slickness, licked his fingers clean. "Demon blood. We're a bit more potent than the average human."

He smoothed his palms down her breasts, fingertips hot across her stomach. "Feeling a little more languid, a little hotter under the skin than normal, love?"

"Yes." Caroline breathed, eyes slowly sharpening on his face. "God, yes."

"Welcome to being a vampire with a demonic partner, love. Lucky for you, I'm delighted to share." A snap of his hips, and he pushed inside her. Caroline's spine arched and her breast brushed against the rough silk of his feathers. Whimpering, she gripped his shoulders with desperate hands.

And God, she was already so close.

Klaus took no pity on her, thrusts stroking roughly along her hypersensitive nerves. She wrapped her legs around his hips, desperate for some kind of anchor, and he pulled his wings back, the heavy weight brushing along the sensitive curve of her knees, her thighs.

His tongue laved across her nipple, and the lean lines of him shivered under the desperate clasp of her muscles. Blunt, human teeth dragged across the swell of her breast before the unexpected sting of his fangs. She bucked helplessly, body writhing as he pushed through the vice of her orgasm. He unlatched his fangs, face pressed into her chest as he came, hips slamming into hers before he stilled.

"Caroline," he said. His voice was jagged, the grip on her hips bruising. "They took you from me, begged their dead and broken gods for mercy I will not grant."

Caroline stroked the back of his neck, lashes fluttering. "I'm here."

Klaus lifted his head, canted it to the side. She couldn't help the way she clenched around him as he licked his lips, any more than the want that fluttered through her as his lashes fluttered.

"Again."

Hey eyes widened as she stared at him. "Again? But… _oh my God_."

He ground his hips into hers, the length of him hardening inside her. He kissed her neck, licked behind her ear until she dug her nail into his back. Slow, steady stokes left her mewling, her body over sensitive and climbing. He lifted his head, gaze scorching.

"Demon, sweetheart." He spread his wings to their full glory behind him, every line ethereal. "We're just getting started. You'll find your new nature to be quite helpful, in that regard."

* * *

Caroline slowly came back into awareness, her body pleasantly exhausted. Klaus had wrapped around her, her spine pressed to his chest, his arm banded around her hips. Her cheek was cushioned by the softness of his feathers, and for a moment she worried she had to be hurting him. But when she tried to move, he pulled her closer, his other wing slung across her thighs and torso, the edges tickling her breasts.

"You're fine."

"Am I squishing you?"

He laughed into her hair. She thumped his arm, which just made him laugh harder. "Klaus! It's a legitimate question."

He rolled them, leaving his wings draped along either side of her. Klaus smiled down at her, nipped at her chin with playful teeth. "It'd be a bit inconvenient love, if they were so delicate."

She scowled at him, even as her fingers stroked the scruff of his beard, too relaxed to really work herself up at his amusement. "I'm still mad at you."

He kissed her, lips lingering as they slid against hers; until her hands tangled in his necklaces, body pushing against his. "You look ferocious."

She bit her lip, trying to hide the smile tugging at the edges of her mouth even as her blood heated. "You're incorrigible."

"You seem pretty satisfied to me," Klaus arched one brow. "Did you lose count of your orgasms at the end? I was keeping count, would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Caroline covered her face. "I can't even look at you."

"Sweetheart, what's really bothering you."

She lowered her hand, sighed. Toying with one of his necklaces, she watched him through her lashes. "I'm a vampire."

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"For most: heightened emotions, heightened sex drive, supernatural strength and speed, and a permanent liquid diet; an allergy to sunlight that results in fire. Near immortality."

"For most?"

He bent his head, licked at her collarbones. "You carry a demon's promise on your skin - it's drawn on your soul. My blood runs in your veins, will continue to do so for eternity. The rules are a little different."

"Klaus…"

He lifted his head, looked at her. "Do you think I'd have let you go, had you lived? I'd have exploited every loophole, chased your soul through all the dark places of the earth until we were exactly where we are now."

"Seriously? You, I don't know, could have _asked_ before you started in with the weird demon-magic?" Her eyes narrowed. "Is this what I get for not believing myself when I said you could be a stalker?"

"Rebekah will love you."

"Rebekah?" She asked, thrown. He'd said that name before. Family?

"My sister. I have two brothers - well, two that are living." He shrugged, wings ruffling along the bed. "Finn is in a box, tormented with hellfire that'll never kill him. I lost Henrik - I couldn't catch his soul then, didn't know how."

She cupped his face, expression exasperated. "You cannot do this. Just throw around mindless violence with mentions that you're… _this_. Klaus - I'm not okay with drinking blood, much less… demons and wars and whatever the hell else I don't know about."

"But you like the wings," He teased, eyes oddly serious.

"I admit nothing."

His smile was catlike, all smug satisfaction. "I'll take you flying."

"What?"

"These wings aren't for decoration love." Klaus kissed her jaw, bit at her ear. "Would you like to touch the clouds?"

She paused, worrying her lip. "This won't work as a distraction."

He dimpled. "Sex is a bit tricky that high, but do-able."

Caroline blinked, tried not to think about it; failed, as his thumb brushed along her nipple, teasing it into a tight peak. She was already damp, body remembering the way he'd demanded her submission the night before, giving her no mercy as he took what he wanted, blinding pleasure finally leaving her senseless.

"I'm pretty sure that high, it'd be cold. That's not really conducive for sex." Caroline managed, hips rolling against his, voice breathless as he dragged his tongue across his lower lip.

"Not for a vampire." He said, hands sliding under her thighs, lifting her hips as he stoked into her welcoming heat. "Not for you."

She rolled her hips, greedy for the way he made her feel, hands clutching the sheets. He kept his movements slow, coaxing instead of demanding. He watched her, eyes bleeding into gold.

"Say your mine."

"Klaus…" She hitched out a moan, lips parting so she could breathe.

"Tell me," he ordered. "Give me what I want, sweetheart. I'll make it worth it."

"It doesn't… work like that," Caroline gasped between thrusts. His eyes lowered, watching the way her breasts moved. "You can't just demand."

"Oh sweetheart," the flat of his tongue glided against her nipple. She moaned and Klaus caught her gaze as he looked up, the gold of his gaze white hot.

"Here you are, naked with my cock inside you, my claim on your skin and you think that isn't how this works?" He shifted the angle of her hips and she gasped, spine arching. "Here on my alter, in the bed of the beast, I want your confession."

"Klaus." Caroline tilted her head back, hair a wild cascade on the black sheets. "Sex confessions - don't count!"

He kissed her throat, scrapped his teeth down sensitive skin. "Caroline, little love, give in. Give me your words, I'll make you feel so good."

She writhed in his arms, the silk of the sheets sliding beneath her hands, against her back; she'd no leverage. Klaus seemed in no hurry, his cock and hands riling her nerves to the breaking point, but no more.

" _Please_."

He arched her spine, brought her breasts to his mouth and Caroline sobbed out her pleasure, body completely his. "The words, love."

"Yours," she choked. He lashes fluttered against her skin and he smiled. Sucking hard at one breast, Klaus ground his hips into hers; she came with a scream, body suspended by his hands. He joined her moments later, hot between her thighs.

There was nothing human to his expression when she looked at him; her body trembled, blissed down to her fingertips.

"Welcome to eternity, love."

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


End file.
